summer_time_with_my_new_friendsfandomcom-20200213-history
Theodore Peterson
Theodore Peterson is a character in Hello Neighbor, viewed by Morgana and her cartoon friends before they would go to sleep in Summer Time with my new friends. Appearance Theodore Peterson is the friends' TV show villain and Nicky's archenemy. During the screening, Kika constantly interrupts the other friends by talking aloud, and even insults Mr. Peterson by calling him a yellow-livered old skunk at one point. In the show, Nicky watches as Mr. Peterson locks Aaron in his basement, possibly to either punish him for Mya's death or to protect him from meeting his wife and daughters fate, Mr. Peterson then finds out that Nicky is watching him and throws him onto the other side of the road as he goes to lock the basement door and hide the basement key, Nicky has to outsmart and evade Mr. Peterson as he eventually finds the key to the basement, Nicky finds a corridor in Mr. Peterson's basement, however Mr. Peterson is behind him, Nicky tries to escape but the door at the end of the corridor was locked with 3 padlocks, allowing Mr. Peterson to catch Nicky and end the episode. On the second day of summer, the friends watched the second episode of Hello Neighbor; The opening cutscene reveals that Mr. Peterson has kidnapped Nicky and has been possibly torturing him, Aaron Peterson is shown to save Nicky from the room in the basement he's locked in (looking through keyhole shows this). Once Nicky escapes his prison he has to once again outsmart and evade Mr. Peterson to escape the horrid basement, once Nicky finally escapes, Mr. Peterson doesn't chase him but instead closes the wooden gate while threateningly staring at Nicky, the episode ends when Mr. Peterson completely shuts the gate. On the third day of summer, the friends watched the third episode of Hello Neighbor; In this Act it is revealed that Nicky still has nightmares about Mr. Peterson after that day, Nicky has another nightmare about Mr. Peterson after moving into his new house, which actually used to be Mr. Peterson's house, in the nightmare Mr. Peterson has kidnapped someone and has locked them in his basement in his amusement park-like house, Nicky once more has to outsmart and evade Mr. Peterson to unlock the basement door, however before he can enter, Nicky must overcome his three fears from his childhood or the door at the end of the corridor will still be locked, once Nicky has overcome his fears, he is about to enter the same corridor where he was caught by Mr. Peterson, however Mr. Peterson catches Nicky, however Nicky using his new powers from overcoming his fears pushes off Mr. Peterson, enters the corridor and locks the door, if Nicky has overcome all his fears than the door at the end of the corridor will be unlocked, once Nicky enters he will be in a one-room house with a cardboard cut-out of Aaron, however a giant Mr. Peterson appears out of nowhere and destroys the house, Nicky must then climb and use the umbrellas to get on the house on the giant Mr. Peterson's back, once Nicky enters the house door he must overcome his final fear, once Nicky overcomes his final fear he will be transported into another white void with an Exit Door and a house, if Nicky peers into the house than he can see the real Mr. Peterson locking himself in a room, on the other side of the barricaded door was the Shadow Man, unlike Nicky, Mr. Peterson cannot seem to overcome his guilt and thus cannot overcome and defeat the Shadow Man like Nicky did, unable to help Mr. Peterson, Nicky leaves through the Exit Door, Mr. Peterson's fate is unknown, but he is believed to be alive. The episode ends. Physical Appearance Theodore Peterson is a tall, Disney-Pixar styled man. Mr. Peterson has brown hair, and has eyebrows slanted towards his noticeably reddish nose. Mr. Peterson also has a curly waxed mustache, and green eyes. Mr. Peterson's chin has a swirl on it. Mr. Peterson is wearing a yellow shirt with rolled-up sleeves and a collar. The shirt is partially opened, revealing some of Mr. Peterson's chest hair. On top of the shirt is a blue and light blue sleeveless sweater vest with a diamond pattern. Mr. Peterson is also wearing black, long rubber gardening gloves. Mr. Peterson is wearing red/orange striped pants. There are no buttons, zippers, or laces on said pants. He is also wearing black shoes with white caps and shoelaces. Personality Mr. Peterson adored his family before the events leading up to the main game. It's possible that he didn't intend to appear like some type of criminal, despite plenty of hints pointing towards it. While the player is going through the main story, Mr. Peterson is shown to be rather cranky and seems to enjoy his privacy very much. He always angrily chases the player up until either he catches them or the player has taken refuge in their own home. Category:Males Category:Hello Neighbor